


Eruption of Love

by BrandonStrayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adoption, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Family, Italy, M/M, Natural Disasters, Rimming, Smut, Time Travel, Vacation, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne
Summary: Harry and Draco are ready to expand their family and decide an anachro-adoption is the perfect fit.





	Eruption of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Pen15 is Mightier 3rd monthly challenge, whose theme is "Vacation". If you have not yet listened to the Potterotica podcast, you should! The Facebook group(s) are populated with some of the most amazing people on the interwebs!
> 
> I did a fair amount of research for this to try to make it as accurate is possible, even listening to an Audiobook about life in Pompeii. That said, I'm not an expert, so I apologize if I got anything wrong!
> 
> The Legba charm is named after Papa Legba, a Haitian Voodoo figure that "facilitates communication, speech, and understanding" and is believed to speak all human languages.
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta, [Drarryismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse), for correcting all of my slips into present tense, the title suggestion, and for reminding me that there can never be too many sex scenes.

“No, no, no! The rocking chair doesn’t go there. It should go over there, by the window.”

Harry gave Draco a fond smile and relocated the offending chair. He knew that Draco was nervous about the upcoming addition to their family and was focusing all of his attention into this room redecoration as a way of coping. They had spent months selecting the perfect paint colour—’Impala Orange’, and if Harry never has to use the  _ Colovaria _ charm again, he will die a happy man—the perfect furniture and the veritable army of perfect cuddly animals scattered around the nursery right now. And through it all—with the exception, perhaps, of the 3 or so hours that they were building the crib and it looked like it might very well be the end of their 7 year relationship—Harry had patiently made all the changes Draco demanded. He knew that Draco needed this room to be perfect because he was terrified that, as a parent, he would be far from it.

Harry knew why Draco was afraid; Lucius was about as far from a warm, fatherly figure as you could imagine, and though Narcissa was not nearly as reserved and distant as Lucius, she wasn’t exactly Molly Weasley either. So Harry could understand why Draco was afraid that he wouldn’t be a good parent, but Harry did not share those fears. Back at Hogwarts, he used to think that Draco was a selfish prat who only cared about himself, but he knew now that he had been very wrong. Draco may not feel that nagging obligation to save the whole world, like he so often accused Harry and his fellow Gryffindor mates of having, but if Draco considered you  _ his _ —his lover, his family, his friend—then he would move Heaven and Earth for you. So Harry didn’t have any concerns because Draco had considered Harry to be  _ his _ for 7 years now and Harry knew how wonderful that felt. Their baby was going to grow up feeling safe, protected, and loved—all the things that had been missing from his own childhood, until he’d turned 11 and gone to Hogwarts for the first time.

Apparently content with the placement of the rocking chair, Draco had moved over to the crib and was rearranging the pile of stuffed animals. Harry walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind, nestling his nose against the nape of Draco’s neck and breathing in the clean, crisp, citrus scent. Draco took a deep breath and returned the toy he was holding—which looked to Harry like a plain ol’ crab, but which Draco assured him was actually a chizpurfle—back to the corner of the crib with the others, before reaching up and grasping Harry’s forearms, which were wrapped around his chest.

“Does it … is it … okay?” Draco asked tentatively.

Harry slid his wand out of the holster on his arm and cast an  _ Animo _ spell at the mobile hanging above the crib; a flurry of owls in all colours and sizes flew out of the mobile and began to flutter around the head of the crib, looping around each other and periodically dropping the tiny letters in their claws, which pop into a firework of effervescent glitter that eventually dissolves in midair, reappearing as a new letter inside the miniature owlery at the top of the mobile for a new owl to swoop in and pick up.

“It's perfect, Draco. This baby isn't going to want for anything. They are always going to know that they are the most loved, most cherished, most precious person in our lives.” As Harry spoke, he rubbed small circles on Draco's chest, letting his fingers slip through the gaps between the buttons so that his fingertips stroked softly against the sparse hair on Draco's chest. Harry could feel Draco's tension begin to lift at Harry's reassurances, both spoken and unspoken, but his tapping fingers, drumming against Harry's thigh, which Draco had reached behind himself to take hold of, let Harry know that Draco was still feeling unsettled.

“Are you having second thoughts? About starting a family together?”

Draco sighed. “‘Second thoughts’ would suggest that I stopped having doubts at some point. These are definitely still first thoughts.” Draco turned around in the cage of Harry's arms, raising one of his hands to swirl through the thick hair at the nape of Harry's neck and resting the other hand against the fabric covering Harry's chest. “I don't have any doubts that I love you and that I want to raise a child with you. And I don't have any doubts that you will be a terrific father; I've seen you with Teddy and I know how much he adores you. And I definitely don't have any doubts that I  _ want _ to see you become a father.”

“I've gathered just how appealing the idea of me as a dad is to you based on how quickly you get me out of my robes when we get back from 'Meda's after a visit.” Harry gave Draco a quick peck on the lips as his hands slithered down to give the arse he loves so much a quick squeeze.

“Yes, well, biological imperatives cannot be denied.” Draco heaved a heavy sigh before continuing, “My doubts are entirely about me. It wasn't until you and I got together and I was inducted as an honourary Weasel that I realized how cold my childhood was. I don't want history to repeat itself. My parents did what they thought was right based on their own upbringing, but I don't want to be like them. What if I mess this up?”

Draco stared intently at Harry, an edge of panic only visible below his schooled features because Harry knew this face even better than his own. “You  _ are _ going to mess this up Draco.” A look of shocked betrayal blossomed on Draco's face before Harry continued, “And so am I. There are going to be moments over the next couple of decades where both of us are going to feel like utter failures, but there are also going to be moments where we will feel totally brilliant and that there's no better parent out there. Most of the time we will get by just trying to do our best, but we will do it all together. As a family.”

Draco's eyes are glassy and he gives Harry a weak smile. “I suppose if we are totally wretched at this parenting business we can just sneak the baby into the Weasel Burrow and let them care for it. There's so many of them that I doubt they can keep track.”

“Makes sense. Ferrets and weasels are both Mustelids after all. We’re all part of the same family.” Draco gave Harry a look of perplexment which forced Harry to clarify, “Hermione taught me that. When I was planning on asking you to marry me and was nervous about how the Weasleys would take it, she joked that weasels and ferrets are, scientifically, all family, so asking you to join mine seemed perfectly reasonable.” Draco rolled his eyes and Harry gave a small smile at the memory. “Better make sure we adopt a ginger though. Just to be safe.” Draco let out a small chuckle at Harry's joke before pulling their lips together for a deep, exploring kiss.

“Given that our sex life is bound to take a backseat very soon, why don't we—” Draco didn't manage to verbalize his whole proposal before Harry had Apparated them out of the nursery and into their bed.

“Eager, aren't you,  _ Daddy _ ?”

A low growl arose from Harry as their clothes dissolved away at Draco's taunt, leaving a glorious expanse of skin-on-skin. Taking full advantage, Harry began undulating against Draco, coaxing arousal into both of their cocks as they brushed against one another. Draco reached up and pulled Harry down, smashing their mouths together in a desperate kiss filled with a battle of tongues.

Draco let out a moan of frustration when Harry broke away, panting, from their kiss and made his way down Draco’s trim body to encompass his stiff prick in his mouth. Harry let out an involuntary moan at the salty, sharp taste of Draco’s arousal, which elicited an answering hiss and a thrust of hips from Draco. Harry quickly became engrossed in his task and it took several moments for his brain to register the tugging on his hair. Harry released Draco’s throbbing cock with a slow upward suck, enjoying the  _ pop _ when his suction was broken, and looked up the line of Draco’s ivory-skinned body to meet his eyes. Harry would never tire of seeing that glassy-eyed look of desperation on Draco’s face. Harry counted himself a very lucky man that he was the one gifted with that expression, the only person that Draco was willing to break down his walls of control with.

“I want to suck you too. Together.” Draco’s voice is hoarse with want and Harry’s prick twinges with interest when Draco’s tongue peeks out of his mouth and slowly licks along his lips as if he can already taste Harry on them.

“Fuck, yeah, alright.” Harry eagerly reversed his orientation as Draco slid down closer to the foot of the bed, lining up his face with Harry’s groin and sucking the thick, red cock into his hot mouth before Harry is able to brace himself. “Fuck, Draco! Gods...that feels…FUCK!”

Draco’s satisfied chuckle vibrated around Harry’s cock and he groaned, throwing his head back and letting the tingling satisfaction wash over his body. Harry finally managed to pull himself together enough to refocus on Draco’s gorgeous prick. Licking a long, slow path down the underside of the cock, Harry reached out and pulled Draco closer, holding his top leg in the air to give him better access to Draco’s testicles. Harry lavished attention on each orb, enjoying the textured skin against his tongue and the feeling of Draco undulating against him.

Leaving the balls wet with spit, Harry blew a light stream of air over them, causing Draco to jerk against him. Smiling to himself, Harry traced his tongue along the seam and back up Draco’s cock, not wasting any time in taking the entire length into the back of his throat. It had taken Harry quite some time to train himself to overcome his gag reflex, but now it was a skill that he took a lot of pride in—not least of which because of the keening moans it always elicited from Draco.

Draco’s ministrations became almost fevered and the sense of competition that arose whenever they did this was once again present, each one racing to get the other off first. Harry was sure he was going to win when Draco’s mouth suddenly pulled off, leaving Harry’s cock feeling chilled by the air, and Harry gave Draco’s prick a firm suck, confident that Draco was about to cum.

“Mmp-aghhh-fuuu,” Harry’s moan was muffled by the cock still in his mouth as Draco’s spit-slicked finger plunged into his arse with no warning, setting a course straight for his prostate. Knowing he only had moments of control left, Harry sucked Draco’s prick as hard as he could and yanked  Draco’s testicles lightly, pulling them slightly away from his body, knowing that little shock of pain never failed to send Draco spiraling. Unable to hold off anymore with Draco’s finger mercilessly probing his prostate, Harry’s hips thrust forward involuntarily and he pumped his semen into Draco’s waiting mouth. One final tug, and Draco’s pushed over the edge and fills Harry’s mouth with his own release.

Replete, they both fall onto their backs, staring up at the bewitched ceiling that glows softly with various constellations hidden among a blanket of stars. Harry’s eyes seek out Draco’s namesake, as they always do, and he smiles.

“I won that one,” Draco’s declaration comes between huffed breaths. Harry reaches his hand down between them, interlocking their fingers together, not having enough energy left to do much else.

“Yes, you won that one, Dearest.”

 

***

 

“As you know, anachron-adoptions are very uncommon since they are quite expensive to arrange, but given your prominence and visibility within the Wizarding community, I still think it’s the best approach for you. It offers the assurity that there won’t be any surprise relatives of the child that come out of the woodwork demanding compensation or looking to profit off of your fame.”

Harry and Draco nodded their heads as they sat beside one another across the desk from the witch in the Department of Wizard Family Affairs. The nameplate on her desk identified her as Dorinda Morgan. Draco’s knee bounced in nervous agitation, so Harry reached over and took his hand, which had the desired effect of soothing his nervous tic. Harry stroked soothing circles over the back of Draco’s hand with his thumb as the witch continued.

“I’m sure you’ve read all the documentation gentlemen, but I’m going to go over the salient points with you again.”

Harry nodded his head again, wishing the witch would just get on with it. Draco leaned forward as if he expected her to give them vital information, even though they had probably read through all of the procedures and warnings more times than Hermione had read “Hogwarts: A History”.

“A representative of our department made the time leap several weeks ago and has performed all of the necessary arithmancy calculations. The child will not cause any temporal anomalies when they are removed from their current timeline and brought to this one. Fortunately, they are an orphan, so that simplifies things.”

“I hardly think that’s fortunate,” Draco retorted in a cool tone.

Harry was impressed when Dorinda did not appear to become flustered at Draco’s accusing tone and calmly responded, “Perhaps that was poorly worded on my part. I merely meant that it simplifies the arithmancy involved and reduces the risk of temporal side effects. It is also fortunate that this child is getting a second chance at a loving family with you both.”

Draco seemed to consider her answer before giving a slight nod of his head—her cue to continue.

“Our representative has secured lodgings for you during your sojourn there. He has also gathered some period appropriate attire and relevant currency for you. We highly recommend that you explore the area and the time. These memories will be collected upon your return and may prove valuable in the future. Some children of anachron-adoptions become curious about their origins and we’ve found memories like this to be helpful.”

“And if we decide not to reveal to the child that they were adopted out of time?” Draco asked. Harry and Draco still had not come to any decision about how they would handle this particular issue. Harry wanted to be honest with their child about where and when they came from, but Draco still wondered if the knowledge would be more of a burden than a blessing. Harry at least figured they had time to work it out.

“That is…up to you. However, in my personal experience, I have found that if the child does eventually discover that they have been adopted, it can foster a lot of resentment if the parents hid that information from them. My advice is always to be honest. You don’t have to go out of your way to inform them, but should they ask where they came from, be honest with them.”

Draco sat back and pursed his lips, considering, before nodding his head. Harry gave his hand a little squeeze and he looked over briefly, giving Harry a small smile. “And what about once we get there? How will we communicate with people. I’m a little rusty on my ancient Latin.”

The adoption witch gave a small smile before replying, “Not just Latin. In fact, you may also encounter ancient Greek, Hebrew and Oscan on your vacation. This has been accounted for, however.” Bending over, Dorinda reached into the bottom drawer of her desk and removed a large manila envelope which bulged slightly, obviously containing more than just papers. Dorinda opened the envelope and slid what looked like three medallions out onto the table.

“These necklaces have been inscribed with a  _ Legba _ charm which will provide instantaneous translation for you. You should have no trouble communicating with anyone you encounter in the past. They have also been augmented with a combination of the  _ Disillusionment and Imperturbable charms _ ; you will not be invisible to people, however they will take no notice of you unless you wish them to, so you needn’t worry too much about causing a disturbance.”

Draco leaned forward and accepted the three charmed necklaces from the efficient witch. “You must be careful not to lose those, as they are also the TeleporTurners which will return you and your new child to the present time.”

Draco offered one of the necklaces to Harry absentmindedly while inspecting the  _ Legba _ inscription. When Harry didn’t take the necklace after a few moments, Draco turned towards him in confusion to see Harry eyeing the necklace suspiciously.

“We have a bad history with charmed necklaces, is all,” Harry said, barely containing a grin from breaking past his lips. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry’s tasteless joke and tossed the medallion at him before securing his own around his neck. Harry stooped to inspect the inscription himself: It was a quadrant design with a variety of curlicues, stars and what looked like pineapples, but were probably meant to be leaves. Harry finished his inspection and slid the necklace over his head, tucking the medallion under his shirt. Draco slid the remaining necklace, a much smaller version, into his waistcoat pocket, tapping it twice to reassure himself that it was safe.

“Once there, you will have one week to explore the city before it is time for you to leave. A built-in  _ Tempus charm _ on the portkeys will be activated 1 hour prior to your departure, so it is important that you make your way to the orphanage when the countdown begins to ensure you have enough time to collect your child.”

“Wait, what do you mean? Won’t we have the baby with us all week?” Harry leaned forward in his chair, surprised by the witch’s warning.

“No, Mr. Potter. Our agent will escort you to meet with the child immediately upon your arrival to ensure you know which child will be yours, however the child must be left in the care of the orphanage until it is time to depart.”

“I don’t see why we can’t—”

“Mr. Potter, I know that you are anxious to get to know your child, but it is important that we impact the past as little as possible. A child going missing from the orphanage could set off a pattern of events that we have not calculated and could put the entire endeavour at risk.”

This time it was Draco’s turn to stroke soothing patterns on Harry’s hand with his thumb. “It will be fine, Harry. We’ll take one last week together with just us before the little rugrat throws our lives into upheaval.” Harry heaved a deep sigh and smiled at Draco, giving his hand a squeeze. He supposed he could be patient.

“Good, now that that’s settled, I feel I should remind you of one final thing.” Dorinda gave Harry a piercing look and, for some reason, he could feel his cheeks start to warm up. Harry wondered briefly if she could possibly be related to Headmistress McGonagall as they certainly shared that unsettling stare.

“I know that you are “the Saviour of the Wizarding World”, Mr. Potter, so I feel it’s prudent to remind you that you should avoid any unplanned heroics on this venture.” Harry opened his mouth to argue, but she held up a hand, indicating she wasn’t finished. “I think you need to start preparing yourself now for what you’re about to witness, though your TeleporTurners will carry you forward in time before the worst of it. There’s no denying that what you’re about to witness was a tragedy. Many people lost their lives. I think it likely that you are going to feel compelled to try to save as many people as you can, but it is important that you keep your knowledge of what will befall them to yourself. There is a narrow window of safety within the Arithmancy calculations. Only the child can be removed from the catastrophe without causing a temporal anomaly. Do you understand what I’m telling you gentlemen?”

“Yes, but—”

“No “buts”, Mr. Potter. There is no margin of error on this. If you do anything to try to warn the people of that town, you are jeopardizing the life of not only yourself, but also your husband and your child. Do you understand?”

Harry swallowed and turned to Draco, who was staring intently back at him, a small smile on his face. He would never do anything to put Draco in jeopardy. Or their future family. Harry nodded and turned back to Dorinda, “I understand.” His family will always come first.

 

***

 

Harry’s never been a fan of the yanking sensation that comes with portkeys, and the TeleporTurner journey is the most intense instance of it that he’s ever experienced. When they land, Harry clutches onto Draco’s arm, feeling like he’s just been on a 6 month long ship journey and all the seasickness has hit him at once. Even Draco looks a bit peaky and seems to be swallowing convulsively, which makes Harry feel a little better about his reaction. Fortunately, they’re both able to get their nausea under control without vomiting, and they both raise their heads at the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

“Welcome, gentlemen. Behind you, on the bed, you will find some tunics to change into that are more appropriate attire for the time. After you have changed, follow me to the triclinium in the garden downstairs, a good meal will help you feel better.” The short man, who was dressed in a sleeveless, knee-length, wool tunic, promptly turned and disappeared through the doorframe, leaving Draco and Harry alone.

For the first time, Harry inspected the room they found themselves in. It was decorated with modest furnishings: a simple double bed, a chair, and a small dresser, but he couldn’t prevent a gasp of wonder at the elaborate wall paintings. Three entire walls of the room were covered with scenes of what appeared to be the day-to-day life of the city. In one section, a woman appears to be getting dressed with the help of a servant. In another, an instructor gives a speech to a group of boys sitting in a semi-circle on a long grass field. And in yet another, a bustling market day is captured, with each of the vendors hawking their wares and women in bright reds and yellows weaving their way through the scene.

“Of course we get the Gryffindor-themed room,” Draco sighed. Harry turned to Draco just in time to see him turn away from the paintings which, now that Draco mentioned it, definitely do have a Gryffindor colour scheme. Harry gave a small, satisfied smile; it’s juvenile, but he still enjoys the House rivalry between them. It’s become a birthday tradition between them to gift the other person something featuring the opposing House colours and to dramatically act outraged. Secretly, Harry likes the way the emerald cashmere sweaters, scarves, and robes emphasize his eyes, but he’d never give Draco the satisfaction of saying it aloud...though given how fast Draco divests him of those items whenever they’re alone, Harry suspects Draco likes the effect as well.

Harry walked up behind Draco and peered over his shoulder at the clothes laid out for them, and couldn’t resist the opportunity to place a soft kiss on Draco’s shoulder, which was delightfully bare now that he’d begun to change into the fresh clothes. Distracted, Harry reached down to the bed and held up a leather strappy thing in confusion. Draco let out a snort of laughter and Harry realized his confusion must be showing on his face.

“It’s a loincloth, Harry. Which, frankly, I can’t wait to see you in.” Draco gives Harry’s body a lascivious once-over.

“I think I’ll just skip that part, thanks,” Harry retorts, dropping the offending garment as he feels his cheeks heat up.

“Suit yourself,” Draco winked, “I’m never going to complain about easier access, just remember to keep your legs together.” With that, Draco promptly stripped himself of his trousers and pants in one movement and began fastening on his loincloth and Harry began to see the appeal. Shaking himself away from his lusty thoughts, he stripped off his kit and pulled the loose tunic over his head, fashioning the leather belt around his waist.

Draco, now fully dressed, stepped up to Harry, pressing their bodies together, and gave Harry’s arse a tight squeeze. Harry began to rethink his plan of going commando when the tunic lifted in the back and he felt a slight breeze tease over his arsehole and balls from Draco’s whispered  _ Osculum Venti _ spell.

Draco pressed Harry to him and Harry could feel the rough material of the wool against his naked prick as Draco licked the shell of his ear before whispering, “We’re going to be responsible adults right now and go eat and meet our soon-to-be child, but tonight I am going to bend you over this bed, lift this tunic up and feast on your arse until you’re begging me to fuck you.”

A bolt of raw lust shot through Harry and he crushed Draco’s lips under his, but then the bastard stepped away from him with a smarmy smirk on his face and turned away to walk towards the door.

“Come along Harry,” Draco’s chuckle trailed behind him as he left the room.

Harry took a moment or two to take a few deep breaths and encourage his penis to stand down—for now—and followed Draco down the stairs. He found Draco and the Ministry employee out in the garden, lounging on two couches, which were arranged with a third around a small wooden table. The small garden had a water fountain along the back wall that contributed a peaceful tinkling sound to the scene. Draco was draped on the couch, leaning on the arm rest on his left side with his feet raised onto the couch and Harry couldn’t help but think that he looked like a beautiful Roman God with his white-blonde hair shining in the sunlight. 

Harry’s moment of appreciation was interrupted by a loud borborygmus emitting from his stomach and his eyes were pulled instead to the table, which was laden with a serving platter full of food: figs, pears, apples, grapes, a soft cheese of some kind, three assorted types of bread, slices of sausage and what looked like roasted pork. Harry’s mouth began to water and he eagerly moved forward and took a place on the remaining couch and began popping morsels of food into his mouth.

The Ministry employee sat across from him and nodded his head in approval while Draco gave him a chiding look, no doubt thinking his table manners were atrocious, but before he could scold Harry, the man began speaking. “Now gentlemen, make sure that your bellies are full because we have a lot to do today and you’ll need the energy. The TeleporTurner tends to work up quite an appetite.” Harry nodded in assent.

“While you two eat, I will go over some of the basic information that you will need to know during your stay here, if that’s alright?” The Ministry wizard looked between the two of them, and when they nodded, he began instructing them about the town.

 

***

 

Just over an hour later, Harry and Draco had eaten their fill and thanked the servant that had come in and cleared the meal—Hughes, the Ministry wizard, had assured Harry that the servant was a freedwoman—and the three wizards were making their way up the Cardo Maximus towards the orphanage. Harry marvelled at the amulet’s charms when he was able to stop at a bar along the street with a large Phoenix emblem painted on the wall and could read and translate the inscription, “ _Quod autem phoenix et beatus eris tu quoque”,_ as “The phoenix is happy, and so can you be” without even blinking an eye. Harry was so enchanted with the city that Draco had to take hold of his hand and drag him along to ensure that he didn’t get left behind.

It took about 30 minutes for them to reach the small side street in the north end of town where the orphanage was located. Outside the orphanage was seated a teenage girl who was producing the most magical sounds from a lyre she had resting against one knee. All three men paused to take in the ephemeral melody and Harry could feel a blanket of peace and contentment settle over his racing thoughts. Harry didn’t even notice he had closed his eyes to bask in the aural experience until he felt Draco place a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. Harry opened his eyes to catch the beautiful sight of Draco theatrically rolling his eyes, but with a fond smile giving him away.

Hughes led them through the open doors of the building into the atrium, and to the right where a large open room contained at least 20 children of various ages. The older children were playing a game that appeared to involve them attacking one another in gladiator battles, while the younger children played quietly on the floor with wooden blocks. Hughes weaved his way across the room, the children taking no notice of him, until he was standing in the corner of the room, near where a pile of material made a soft mattress on the stone floor.

Draco and Harry made their way across the room to him and he smiled at them before gesturing to the small infant that was lying asleep on the makeshift mattress. “Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce you to your daughter.”

“Daughter! We have a daughter!” Harry couldn’t contain his excitement and grabbed hold of Hughes and dragged him into a celebratory hug, but fortunately the  _ Disillusionment charm _ held strong and none of the other children seemed to take any notice of the outburst. Draco seemed to steel himself and kneeled down to take a closer look at the baby. She seemed impossibly small and fragile and a spike of fresh terror shot through him. Tentatively, he reached out to stroke her chubby little hand and with a Seeker’s lightning fast reflexes, she opened her hand and grabbed hold of the tip of his finger, clenching it tight while still fast asleep. Intellectually Draco knew that it was a simple reflex, but it didn’t stop the wave of calm and responsibility that washed over him. This little person was now his and Harry’s to keep safe and for the first time since they’d started down this path, Draco was doubt-free. He could do this.

Draco drank in the sight of his daughter and marvelled at how completely he could love her already. His love for Harry had grown slowly and steadily, but his love for this little child erupted into existence out of nothing and he could feel it mushrooming out, growing in intensity with no end in sight. Everything from her teeny-tiny toes, to her snuffling sleep sounds, to the wild mop of hair on her head that resembled Harry’s infamous locks was perfection to Draco. He didn’t take his eyes off of her until he felt Harry kneel down beside him and place his arm around his shoulders. Turning to his husband, he could see the tears in his eyes which mirrored his own and he couldn’t hold back the beam that lit up his face. “We have a daughter.”

 

***

 

Hughes eventually managed to pull Harry and Draco away from their daughter with the promise that they could come back and see her whenever they wanted in the next week, but reminded them that it was important that they go out and explore the city and make as many memories of the place as they possibly could. The rest of the day was spent with him giving them a walking tour of the town and pointing out the important locations for them to explore over the next few days. The three bought lunch from a stand in the Macellum, a large open-air market, and ate while watching the fish sellers preparing their catch in the middle of the market and hawking their wares to the various patrons.

After lunch, Hughes took them on a tour of the major sights of the city. They visited the large palaestra where they watched scantily clad men wrestling each other while, under the shade of the trees lining the sides, an instructor gave a lesson on philosophy to a group of rapt students, which reminded Harry of the frescoe in their bedroom back at the home they had rented for their stay. Hughes pointed out a number of the public bath houses that they would need to utilize if they did not want to rely solely on cleaning charms, since most homes did not have bathing facilities of their own yet. 

After seeing a number of what Harry thought must be winged keys scratched into the sidewalks, he asked Hughes what their meaning was, who took them around a corner from one of the baths and pointed to a building where the keys seemed to be flying towards. “The Lupanar, should you have any ***ahem*** _intimate_ needs during your stay.”

Harry could feel his face heat up, which wasn’t helped by Draco’s amused offer of, “Shall we go in and see what’s on offer?”

Harry did the only thing he could think of and raised his head high, ignoring Draco’s amused snickers, as he proposed that they swing by the amphitheatre where the Vulcanalia festival will be held in 6 days time before heading back to their rented home by the Nocera Gate. Hughes, bless him, gave a small chuckle at Draco’s ribbing and lead the way down the street in the direction of the amphitheatre, pointing out other buildings of interest. Draco’s smirk took a lot longer to move on.

 

***

 

After a full day of sightseeing and culture shock, Harry couldn’t wait to crawl into bed. After seeing them back to their rented lodgings and some reiterated instructions around their departure, Hughes departed them with his own TeleporTurner back to the future.

Harry collapsed gratefully onto the couch in the triclinium, his feet sore from so much walking and the foreign leather sandals.

“Ugh, it’s hotter than Harry’s arsehole out there!” Draco reclined on his couch across from Harry and dramatically sighed, fanning himself with his hands.

“Please stop trying to make that phrase happen. It’s not going to happen!” Merlin, Harry hoped Draco didn’t succeed in popularizing that particular favourite phrase of his! He could definitely imagine George gleefully using it just to get a rise out of him though. Harry could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought and reached out and tossed an olive from the meal platter at a smirking Draco. He'd have to remember to drop some subtle reminders to George about who set them up with the pile of galleons for their first joke shop when he and Draco got back.

Over a hot meal of sausage and mixed vegetables, he and Draco discussed their plans for the next day: a morning visit to their daughter, a trip down to the Bay to watch the fishermen in their element, followed by a few hours in the Forum, taking in the Temples to the Gods of Jupiter, Juno, and Minerva.

Sated and relaxed, Harry let out a huge yawn before he swung his legs off the couch to the floor and announced his intention to turn in for the night, with Draco promising he will be right behind him. Harry climbed slowly up the stairs and entered the bedroom, but just as he was about to remove his belt, Draco barrelled into him from behind and pushed him towards the bed.

“Draco, what are you—”

“I made you a promise before and I am a man of my word. Now, get on that bed and get your arse up for me.” Harry shivered at Draco’s commanding tone and hastened to follow the command, and suddenly he wasn’t so tired anymore.

Draco wasted no time, pushing Harry down so that he was face down on the bed and throwing the tunic up to reveal Harry’s arsehole, which was quivering in anticipation. Draco cast a cushioning charm and dropped to his knees behind Harry. Harry couldn’t hold back a moan when he felt Draco’s hot breaths grazing across his entrance.

Draco spread his cheeks and dove in, skipping any tentative grazes and drilling his tongue straight into Harry’s arse. Harry could feel his knees wobble at the onslaught of sensation and he leaned them against the bed frame for support. He could feel his dick rapidly hardening, the tip just barely rubbing against the sheets, teasing him with the promise of friction.

Draco let go of one of his cheeks and forced Harry’s legs further apart. Harry groaned when Draco firmly stroked his thumb along Harry’s taint, causing his arse to wink around Draco’s penetrating tongue. Harry could feel his control slipping and he started fucking himself back onto Draco’s brilliant tongue. The increased spread of his legs left his prick trapped between his body and the bedding, and it wasn’t long before the sheet was wet with his precome.

Harry frantically rubbed himself against the sheets, desperate to come, but Draco had other ideas. Draco grabbed Harry’s cock and pulled it out from underneath him, depriving Harry of that wonderful friction, and squeezed the base of Harry’s cock, cutting off Harry’s orgasm.

When Draco pulled his tongue out of Harry’s arse, Harry couldn’t help the whine of complaint that escaped him. He had been soooo close!

“Ah ah ah, what did I say? I promised that this wouldn’t stop until you were begging me to fuck you.”

“Fuck, Draco! Isn’t it kind of assumed that I’ll always want you to fuck me?” Harry pleaded.

“No, Potter.” Harry’s cock jerked and he shivered at the use of his last name. Draco only ever called him that now when he was tormenting Harry in bed, and his response to it was practically Pavlovian. “I will never tire of hearing that hot mouth of yours beg for my cock.”

Harry found he couldn’t really complain and was more than happy to fulfill Draco’s request. “Please fuck me Draco. I need to feel your cock fill me up.”

“Good boy. Now was that so hard?”

Harry could hear Draco standing up behind him and then he found strong hands grabbing his hips, hiking them in the air and pulling Harry up to rest on his forearms. A quick  _ Lubio _ and Draco’s prick was pressing on Harry’s hole, then Draco broke through and planted himself all the way in Harry’s arse. Harry gasped at the too-fast-but-so-good penetration and Draco paused, buried deep, fingers clutching Harry’s hips with a vice-like grip, as he gave Harry a moment to adjust.

It wasn’t long before the burn of pain morphed into pulsating pleasure as Harry swiveled his hips on the cock impaled in him and felt Draco’s cock rub against his prostate.

“Ugghhh...hard, Draco. I need—” his words were punctuated by Draco’s exploratory thrusts, “—you to—fuck me—HARD!”

A guttural sound escaped Draco’s throat and he took Harry at his word, pounding into him with hard thrusts, the slapping sounds of their skin echoing around the room. Harry knew he wasn’t going to last long with Draco’s dick drilling into his prostate on each entry into his body, and when Draco reached around and stroked his dick, pulling the foreskin up and rubbing it against the spongy head of his cock, Harry’s whole body seized and jolted, his come erupting out of his cock and his arse clamping down on Draco’s prick. Draco gently stroked Harry’s cock, seeing him through his orgasm, but once Harry’s ejaculation stopped, Draco replaced his hand on Harry’s hip and pulled Harry back onto him, fucking into him with a bruising pace.

“Fuck...Harry...I’m so…close.” Draco’s right hand disappeared and then came down in a hard slap on Harry’s arse cheek, the surprise sending a jolt through Harry and he could feel Draco’s cock jerking, spilling himself in Harry’s well-abused arse.

Draco slowly withdrew from Harry and crawled onto the bed beside where Harry was collapsed.

“I take it back. There’s nothing hotter than your arsehole.”

 

***

 

“I don’t believe it! I think that’s a berserker, Harry!” Draco stared in wide-eyed awe at the gladiators competing below. One competitor was fair-haired and seemed slightly taller than average, but what really stuck out was his power. He attacked his competition with a speed that seemed impossible and had easily struck down 3 competitors already, all of which had to be helped out of the amphitheatre stage by healers.

Just then, an attendant walked down the aisle past them and sprinkled another serving of perfumed water over them, which was unfortunately timed to hit Harry just as he was about to ask Draco a question and kicked off an intense fit of coughing. Draco reached out and rubbed soothing circles on Harry’s back absently, not once removing his eyes from the bloodbath in the ring. Finally Harry managed to get his breathing under control to continue their conversation, “What’s a berserker?”

“They  _ were _ a Nordic species of bear hybrid, akin to werewolves. They were legendary for their fighting prowess and savagery. There hasn’t been any known examples for over a thousand years, and I never knew that they had travelled this far south so early!” Draco sounded enthralled at this discovery, but Harry couldn’t help but wince when yet another gladiator fell to the berserker’s assault.

Looking away from the combat ring, Harry scanned the crowds, taking in the excited faces. These gladiator events were apparently quite rare, but this one was being staged as the culmination of the Vulcanalia festival, a celebration in honour Vulcan, the god of volcanoes. Harry shuddered at the irony. He knew that there was nothing that he could do to save all of these people, but that didn’t make this any easier. His one solace, looking around at the laughing, happy faces, was that at least they had this moment of happiness right before...the end.

Draco, seeming to sense the shift in Harry, tore his eyes away from the berserker and scanned Harry’s face. He seemed to come to a conclusion, because he took Harry’s hand in his and stood up with a strident, “Come on”, and proceeded to navigate them through the grandstands and down the stairs to the ground level of the amphitheatre.

“Where are we going? Don’t you want to see how many more people that berserker can destroy?” Harry asked.

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand and replied, “Berserker, schmezerker.” It was such an un-Draco-like thing to say, that Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “This is the perfect time to check out the Stabian baths; they should be quiet since I think half the town is packed into that amphitheatre and you look like you could use a nice, relaxing bath.” Draco lithely jumped across the raised stones spread across the street, which allowed the city inhabitants to cross the wide street without stepping in the accumulated mess.

Harry couldn’t argue with that. They had been using cleaning charms for the last 6 days because there always seemed to be too much to see and do to make time for visiting the baths, but cleaning charms couldn’t hold up to the feel of hot water to relax sore muscles. He was relieved to see that Draco was right and they practically had the baths to themselves when they got there. They entered the Thermae through the changing room where they hired an attendant for their belongings—except their amulets, which they kept securely around their necks—which they placed into two small cubicles along the wall before proceeding into the warmth of the tepidarium.

The room had a heated floor, which emanated a pleasant warmth that began to release the tension in Harry’s shoulders. They took a seat on one of the benches arranged around the room and sat in silence, letting the peaceful quiet and the heat instill a sense of peace. Draco leaned back on the bench with his head bent back towards the ceiling and Harry admired the lines of his body. Harry leaned back as well, enjoying the humid air filling his lungs and the companionable silence.

Eventually, Draco stirred and took Harry’s hand, pulling him through another doorway which was covered by a thick cloth curtain and led into a larger room with a large water bath sunken into the floor. This room, the caldarium, was much hotter than the previous room and was filled with thick steam. Draco slipped off his sandals and Harry followed suit, both of them slipping into the hot bath and relaxing against the sides.

After a few minutes, Harry let Draco maneuver him so that he was standing in front of Draco with his back to him. Draco reached up on the edge of the pool and claimed a small pot of olive oil and proceeded to massage it into Harry’s back, seeking out the tight muscles and working out all of his kinks. Harry let his head drop down in front of him and relished the feel of his lover’s hands on him. Draco continued to massage Harry’s aching muscles for so long that his hands must have been tired, but he gave no indication of it.

Finally, Harry felt like his every muscle had turned to jello, he was so relaxed, and he leaned back against Draco, taking his arms over his shoulders and enjoying the feeling of Draco wrapped around him.

“I know it’s hard for you, but it’s almost over,” Draco’s words were barely a whisper against Harry’s ear. “I know you want to save them all, but not everyone can be saved.”

“I know, D, it’s just hard. They’re sitting here celebrating the damn God of volcanoes, for Merlin’s sake. Knowing what’s about to happen...it just feels like a cruel joke.”

“I know.” Draco didn’t try to appease Harry with false words about how it was all going to be alright. He just held Harry and rocked him gently and stroked his chest...and that was exactly what Harry needed. In a very real way, Harry knew that this experience was going to haunt him, but he felt better knowing that Draco understood what this was costing him. He’d pay this price a thousand times over for his daughter—for his family.

 

***

 

Harry and Draco were at a winery outside the Stabia Gate when the Tempus charms activated and large, blue, glowing numerals erupted into life in front of their heads. They looked at each other and Harry watched as the momentary panic dissolved into a look of steely determination on his husband’s face.

They had made their way back to the Gate’s entrance before the first tremors reverberated through the ground under their feet. It had only been 17 years since a large earthquake had decimated the town, and though small tremors were not uncommon—Draco and Harry had felt several over the week that they had been here—Harry could tell by the the looks of panic on the citizens around them that they knew this was a sign of trouble. Many people were still picking themselves up from where they’d stumbled and fallen when a dull roar tore through the air and all heads turned towards the great figure in the distance.

Harry had taken many moments over the past week to take in the glorious site of the volcano in the near distance. It seemed like hubris that they had built their town nestled at the base of the lumbering presence, but he couldn’t argue that it was a beautiful sight. Now, he looked to the north and watched in horror as an enormous black cloud of dust could be seen rising from the volcano’s point. Roof tiles were raining down on the streets around them, causing people to duck into whatever building was nearby to avoid being struck.

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and started pulling him north towards the orphanage, towards the volcano. There were crowds of people starting to move against them, fleeing from the volcano in the hopes that they could get far enough away. Draco and Harry shoved their way through the crowds, feeling like salmon trying to swim upstream, and Harry clutched tight to Draco’s hand, not wanting to get separated in the growing chaos.

After what felt like ages, but which Harry knew was only 35 minutes thanks to the relentless countdown of the Tempus charm, Draco yanked him off the main thoroughfare of the Cardo Maximus and onto the side street where the orphanage was located. Fortunately this area had cleared out quickly, being on the north side of the town and closest to the eruption in progress, so they ran through the empty street and into the orphanage.

Harry was relieved to see that the other children were nowhere in sight because he was not sure he’d be able to leave them all behind, even though he knew he had no choice. Draco pushed toppled over furniture out of the way like a man possessed, making his way to the corner of the room where their daughter had been every time they visited her. Harry had a moment of panic that she wouldn’t be there, after all of this, but fortunately did not have to suffer long before Draco let out a gasped “Thank Merlin”.

Draco dropped to his knees and scooped up their daughter, inspecting her face and body, obviously needing to assure himself that she was alright. Appeased, he pulled the miniature TeleporTurner out of his tunic and slid it over her head before standing up and turning to Harry.

Harry looked towards the window where they could now see grey soot falling down from the sky. “Maybe we could…”

“We can’t, Harry. We can’t.”

Harry turned back to Draco as he felt him move in closer and Harry raised his arms to take their daughter, whom Draco offered to him to hold. Harry cradled her tiny head against his bent elbow and looked down at the little miracle in his arms. “She’s worth it.”

Draco took Harry’s hips in his hands and pulled their lower bodies together, ensconcing their daughter in a protective cage of their bodies as the glowing numbers counted down their last moments in this time.

_ 5...4...3...2...1… _

 

***

 

They landed together in Dorinda Morrigan’s office in the Department of Wizard Family Affairs moments after they had left. Dorinda was seated at her desk, waiting with their return paperwork, but when she saw the shaking in Harry’s shoulders, she quietly excused herself from the room and shut the door behind her to give them some privacy.

Harry held himself together until he heard the click of the locking charm on the door and felt Draco’s arms pulling him into a hug, and then the emotions exploded out of him and he was wracked by deep sobs.

Draco held him and rubbed soothing patterns on his back. He didn’t try to pacify Harry with empty words about doing the right thing or that there was nothing Harry could have done. He let Harry cry out all the tears of frustration and helplessness, because he knew. He knew there was nothing that he could have done.

Draco held him until gradually the sobs dwindled down and they both stood there staring at the tiny human that was now their responsibility.

“I was thinking of Lyra Molly,” Draco whispered. Harry looked up at him in confusion and Draco explained, “For her name. Lyra. It’s a constellation, which will carry on the Black family tradition and keeps my mother happy, but also the Lyra constellation is located alongside Draco, so it represents me in there. And Molly for your side of the family, since she’s practically a mother to you. Plus it’s based on the word “lyre” and you seemed to enjoy the music outside of the orphanage, so I thought it would have that happy memory attached to it and represent where she came from.”

Fresh tears threatened to spill over from Harry’s eyes, so he grabbed his husband by the back of the neck and gave him a passionate kiss. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
